Brother vs Brother vs Brother
by Eye of the Jedi
Summary: Brad, Randy and Mark just met Danielle, a daughter of one of Jill's best friends. They're all falling for her. Will this be the fight of the century? Read and review!


Author's Note: This story is written under the premise that Randy is not dating Lauren, and that he is not in Costa Rica.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey mom," Brad Taylor said as he walked into his house. "Listen, I can't stay for dinner. I have to go to Greg's house to watch the game."  
  
His younger brothers, Randy and Mark, were a few steps behind him. Their parents, Tim and Jill, were in the kitchen talking.  
  
"No, Brad," Jill said. "Actually, no one can leave tonight. I have one of my friends from college coming to visit."  
  
"Mom, I can't stay," Mark said. "I have to work on a project at the library."  
  
"Yeah right!" Brad exclaimed.  
  
"Well, Jill, you know I have to work on the hot rod," Tim said.  
  
"Tim!" Jill said, exasperated. "You work on that car day and night. I think it will be okay if you didn't work on it for one night."  
  
"Come on, Jill," Tim said. "I don't want to hang out with some woman."  
  
"Me neither," Brad said.  
  
"I have to work on an article for the paper, mom," Randy said. "I'll be lucky if I eat tonight."  
  
"Boys, boys," Jill said. She shook her head. "Like I said, bno one/b is leaving. It's the first chance that Sarah is going to get to meet the family, and I haven't seen her in a really long time. She's bringing her husband and her daughter with her."  
  
"Now you're talking," Brad and Tim said at the same time.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jill said, confused.  
  
"Uh, I meant her daughter," Brad said.  
  
"And I meant her husband," Tim said. He grunted.  
  
Jill shook her head in disbelief. "Okay, okay," she said. "Number one, Brad, women are not objects. You're not going to hit on Sarah's daughter. Number two, Tim, her husband is a brain surgeon, not a car fanatic."  
  
"I know women aren't objects, mom," Brad said. He paused, then asked eagerly, "How old is she?"  
  
Randy rolled his eyes. "You give all males a bad name," he said. "Hey, since I'm not going to be able to work on my article all day, I guess I should work on it now."  
  
"And since I have no project," Mark said, "I'll just go to my room and do nothing."  
  
Randy and Mark left the room. Brad stood in the kitchen expectantly.  
  
"What?" Jill asked him.  
  
"How old is she?" Brad asked.  
  
"Actually, I don't know," Jill said. "I've never met Danielle. We didn't really discuss our children."  
  
Tim sighed. "Are you sure he doesn't like cars?" he whined.  
  
Jill laughed. "Are you sure you don't have something to do?" she said. "I need to start making dinner. She's going to be here in an hour and a half."  
  
"Ooh, mom, you're making dinner?" Brad asked.  
  
"Shut up!" Jill said. "You know, it is possible for me to cook."  
  
"Of course it's possible for you to cook," Tim said. "It's just not possible for you to cook well."  
  
Brad laughed.  
  
*  
  
An hour later, the doorbell rang. Jill and Tim were setting the table, and Brad was watching television.  
  
"Brad, can you get that?" Jill asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Brad said. He turned off the television, got up from the couch, and went to the door. He opened it. A girl with dark brown hair who looked about sixteen or seventeen was standing there. "Mamma mia."  
  
The girl laughed. "Hi," she said. "Uh, is this the Taylor house?"  
  
"Yeah," Brad said. He held his hand out. "I'm Brad."  
  
"I'm Danielle," she said, and shook his hand. She looked back toward the driveway. "Mom, this is the right one!"  
  
"Come inside," Brad said.  
  
"Thanks," Danielle said. Her mother soon joined her. "Where can we hang our jackets?"  
  
"Oh, I got them," Brad said.  
  
Jill came into view. "Sarah!"  
  
"Jill!" Sarah exclaimed. They hugged. "Oh, Jill, it is so good to see you. It's been too long!"  
  
"It has been," Jill said. "Well, this must be Danielle. It's so nice to meet you." She hugged her friend's daughter.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Taylor," Danielle said.  
  
"Well, Sarah, Danielle, this is my oldest son, Brad, and my husband, Tim," Jill said.  
  
"Tim the Tool Man Taylor," Tim said as he shook Sarah's hand. "Have you heard of me?"  
  
Sarah shook her head. "No."  
  
"I have," Danielle commented.  
  
"A fan?" Tim asked.  
  
"Actually, I just watch to see how long it will be until you kill yourself," Danielle said.  
  
Tim frowned. "Nice to meet you too."  
  
"So, Jill, where are your other sons?" Sarah asked. "Did you murder them since the last we talked?"  
  
"No, they're working," Jill said. She went over to the stairs. "Boys! Sarah and Danielle are here."  
  
Randy and Mark entered the kitchen.  
  
"Boys, this is Sarah and Danielle," Tim said. "Sarah, Danielle, the short one is Randy and the tall one is Mark."  
  
"Gee, thanks dad," Randy said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Sarah, where's your husband?" Jill asked. "You said he was coming, right?"  
  
"Oh, Jill," Sarah said. She looked like she wanted to cry. "Jill, he left me today. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to call and cancel on you, so I came anyway."  
  
"He left you?" Jill said disbelievingly. "That jerk."  
  
"I know!" Sarah said. "All he left me was a note. A note that said he was leaving. After so many years that we were together, that's what I'm left with. I'm left with a stupid note that says it's over."  
  
"That's awful," Brad said to Danielle. She nodded in reply. "Hey, mom, why don't I take Danielle on a tour of the house, and you and Sarah can talk?"  
  
"Sure," Jill said.   
  
"Danielle?" Tim said.  
  
"Yes?" Danielle said, confused.  
  
"Be careful," Tim said.  
  
Danielle looked at Brad. "Are you a homicidal maniac?"  
  
"No, but he's a sex fanatic," Randy said.  
  
Brad smacked Randy in the head.  
  
"Um, okay," Danielle said. "I think I'd be more comfortable if Randy and Mark came too."  
  
"Great, then it could be a gang bang," Mark commented.  
  
Brad smacked Mark in the head. "You know what, don't even listen to them. Together, they have an IQ of zero."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Randy said.  
  
Danielle laughed. "Before you guys kill each other, maybe you should just show me around." 


End file.
